Karu Taki
by wolves618
Summary: This is somewhat like inuyasha and suikoden combined. Hope you like it
1. Prologue

Karu Taki:A hero is born

Okay, so my story has some changes. Ryan is now snow, Spencer is now Sage, Alissah is Aria, Will is still Will, Brett is Mitt, and there are some updates not mentioned here. Thank You!

Prologue

Karu, wolf god of the village of Ashton, stood before the seven gates of hell with Night in his grasp. The first gate began to open, the tormented shrieks of those lost in the war escaping through the gates. As the second gate creeped open, Night grinned, seeing the only soldier brave enough to try to stand up to him burning on the other side. The third opened and then the fourth. "How deep do you plan to take me?" Night asked with a smirk.

"Your going straight down," Karu replied,"to Meleena herself."

The sixth gate swung open feircly, revealing flames of a thousand feet burning the unfortunate casualties of war. Night looked up at the god and got an idea. "I've got a question,  
if you don't mind," Night forced a serious look, as not to reveal his plan.

"And what is that?" Karu asked, suspecting something foul.

"When we get to Mileena, will you fight me for my freedom? A fight worthy of a god?"

Karu simply replied,"We will see"

Mileena waited impatiently on her throne for the demon Night to arrive. He had caused the Holy war by stealing her "Sword of the Damned" for her temple. She just couldn't wait to make him pay for stealing her precious child. The door to her throne room, also known as the seventh gate of Hell, opened with a rush of hot air. Her lips curled at the sight of the sight of the metal clad demon. He stepped forward, the skeletal chains falling off as he took another step.

Night cleared his throat and kneeled before the Empress of the underworld. "Mileena,  
Queen of the wretched and forgotten, allow me to fight this humble god for my freedom. If I should lose, then my soul shall forever be yours. But, if I win, I return to the world with all of your knowledge and power."

Mileena was intrigued by his offer, as she knew of his ability, but she was also leery, for she knew of his cunning. "Very well. You may fight him. But be warned, I bestow upon him the very power you seek," she proclaimed with a cackle.

Night stepped to the god, not seeing any change in his aura. Then, as if out of nowhere, there was a sharp pain in his chest. He realized he was bleeding and pinned up against a wall by Karu. "Ah, so this is what your powers are like," he said with that same smirk. Night pulled out the queen's sword and slashed across the chest of the wolf. Karu lay upon the hot chamber floor, gasping for breath. Mileena was dumbfounded. "And now to take what is rightfully mine," he sneered, pressing the sword in the wound, absorbing the mighty power.

Mileena was outraged, but, at the same time, pleased. "As promised, you have your freedom."

And with that, Night was gone, leaving Karu on the queen's chamber floor. "Out of my sight! You disappoint me,"she snarled pointing towards the door. Karu picked himself up and left her, his head hung in shame... 


	2. Birth of a hero

Karu-Taki

Chapter 1: Birth of a Hero

Karu dragged himself to the Ashton temple, still bleeding from the brutal cut from Night. He had a short amount of time left to find a baby to place his power into. As he paced a rundown house on the way to the temple, he heard the sound of an infant crying. Karu's ears perked. Perhaps there was still hope. Karu listened a little while longer ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hush little on," Mary pleaded, craddling the unamed baby in her arms. Her husband had left for the war just before the baby was born. She hadn't heard a word of him since. Mary began thinking of her other son Kairo, who had left for Ashton temple a month after his brother was born. She was broke from her trance when she heard a clattering at the door. Before she could grasp the handle,  
it swung open with great force. She nearly dropped her son in shock. The creature before her was like man combined with a wolf,  
from the mountains. She heard the splash of blood on her floor and realized this thing was injured severly. He needed help.

Mary asked if he needed anything at all to make him comfortable. He sighed and began to speak in a raspy voice.

"May I have your baby?"

She looked at him with intense fury. "I don't know who you are but the answer is no. I'm not handing over my child to a creature I've never seen before."

"I can bring you back your husband," Karu sputtered quickly. He saw the confusion on her forlorn face. "Your husband was Nire Taki, was he not?"

"He IS my husban," Mary shot sharply.

"Not anymore. He was killed at the hands of Night. If you hand over the child, I promise to restore him to you," he said with no hint of trickery.

Mary looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms. He looked so peaceful lying the gray cloth wrapped around him. She began to sob, not wanting to lose him but at the same time longing for her deceased lover. She looked at the dying wolf and nodded her head.

"Excellent," Karu said with satisfaction. Mary placed the baby in his arms, and in a cloud of smoke they were gone. In their place was her husband, covered in mud, sleeping on the floor. She walked over to him and placed her head on his chest. He was breathing heavily, but at least he was breathing. They were together again. 


	3. Journey Begins

Before the next chapter starts, I would like to say that this is a time skip of about Nineteen years since Karu took the baby. He left a little scar below the baby's eye before he dropped him off at the temple and passed away. Thus he was resented by many people except the priest and his brother Kairo. He also grew up to be a pervert and has been slapped numerous times. When the chapter begins, it will be just before he leaves on his journey. Thank you for your patience.

Karu-Taki

Chapter 2: Journey Begins!

Karu made his way to the gate. He was told he had to leave the village in pursuit of his own life. He grew found of the temple and would miss it dearly when he left. He could see the gate up ahead, with Kairo, his older brother, and Syoji, the head priest, standing,  
watching as he walked the long path to the gate. He stopped for a moment, hearing a sharp rustling sound in the forest. He saw a shadow fall from a tree, but decided it was nothing and pressed on.

Karu greeted Syoji once he was at the gate. Kairo revealed what was hidden behind his back, a staff with eight long jewels attached to the top in the shape of what looked like pinapple leaves. They were all black, shining in the light. Karu accepted the gift graciously, and bowed to his brother. Syoji too had a present, 5000 golden pieces and a charm that the wolf god apparhently wore all the time. Karu accepted these gifts with honor, bowing again to Syoji. Kairo led Karu to the gate, being aware of the animals in the surrounding forest. With a final goodbye to both Kairo and Syoji, Karu exited the Ashton village gate, starting his glorious adventure.

Far Away in the village of the Ninjas

The Witch shot fire at the temple in the center of the village. Ninjas and Elders alike fled the burning building, grabbing whatever scrolls they could on their way out. "Blazing Slash!" Sansuke screamed as he brought the cleaver down, unable to strike the Witch as she flew over head.

Nanami threw her shuriken earrings at the Witch getting only a cackle in return as they went straight through her. "Gottcha!"  
Sansuke exclaimed, stabbing her in the back. The Witch shrieked in pain, and began chanting a spell of some sort as she died. Sansuke grabbed his arm. It felt like it was on fire. Nanami's hands were throbbing. She looked down to see the symbol of the dragon on her left hand and the symbol for the reaper on her right. There was smoke arising from both symbols, as though she had been burned.

Sansuke collapsed. She darted over to him, her hands killing her with every step. He had a death-grip on his arm. She tore away the sleeve to find that there was a burn in the shape of a blade on his arm. Just what had that witch done? She scooped him up, placing his arm around her neck. Nanami heaved him over to the burnt building. She searched through the scorched rubble, but only found her shuriken earrings. With nothing left to do, she picked Sansuke up again, disappearing into the wilderness, never to return to the broken village. 


End file.
